Qudditch, confessions et botanique
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Où l'auteur parle un peu de quidditch, beaucoup de confessions et pas vraiment de botanique...  slash


****Auteur : sofi  
>Rating : K+<br>Note : écris pour un défi "confession" lancé par Camille et posté à temps pour souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à Solène ! Bise ma belle et j'espère que les 6 ans d'attente avant que j'écrive une Drarry n'auront pas étain trop long ^^ !

**Quidditch, confession et botanique**

_Trois ans après la défaite de Voldemort, quelque part dans Londres..._

En pyjama, se brossant mécaniquement les dents, Harry était sur le point d'aller au lit lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Il gronda quelque chose qui s'apparentait à  
>-Tonks, je suis en vacances ! Je veux pas entendre parler boulot !<br>... mais la bouche pleine de dentifrice rendait la chose peut compréhensible. Il cracha donc, se rinça et alla ouvrir.  
>Pour trouver Drago Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte, habillé d'une robe sombre, une cape noire le protégeant du crachin qui tombait. C'était bien la dernière personne que s'attendait à recevoir le Survivant et il demanda, un peu balbutiant :<br>-Bonsoir ?  
>-Bonsoir Potter. Tu vas me laisser entrer ou je dois te lancer un <em>impero<em> ?  
>Harry lui sourit et laissa passer son "invité".<br>-Le salon est devant toi. Je te sers quelque chose ?  
>-Non.<br>Drago Malfoy avait posé une boîte en carton de taille moyenne sur la table et restait debout en observant sans guère d'intérêt la décoration.  
>-Assis-toi je t'en...<br>-Je ne serai pas long, Potter. J'ai trouvé cela dans les affaires de mon parrain et j'ai enfin pris le temps de te l'apporter.  
>-Quelque chose qui a appartenu à Rogue ? Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Pourquoi ?" Drago parti dans un rire mauvais. "Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai marre de t'être redevable, Potter ! Te dire "merci" à longueur de temps me donne envie de vomir.  
>Le visage d'Harry se figea : il ne comprenait pas la colère du blond.<br>-Merci Potter de nous avoir débarrassé de Voldemort. Merci Potter d'avoir sauvé mes parents. Merci Potter d'avoir parlé en faveur de mon père pour lui éviter la prison. Merci Potter d'avoir fait pression au ministère pour qu'ils acceptent que j'enseigne à Poudlard malgré la marque qui décore mon bras... PUTAIN mais j'en ai MARRE ! MARRE de toi ! MARRE de ta putain de charité !  
>Drago ferma les yeux et se força à se clamer un peu, parce qu'il allait dire des choses que Potter ne devait pas savoir. Des choses qui feraient souffrir Drago.<p>

_Affalés dans le sofa de sa chambre de préfet en chef, Théo contre lui, Drago l'écoutait mettre fin à leur relation sans comprendre :  
>-Je me fiche bien d'être le premier dans quoi que ce soit, Drago. Mais là... » Nott tapota la poitrine du blond « … là, oui.<br>-Alors je ne vois pas le problème.  
>-Lorsque tu entres dans la grande salle, c'est lui que tu cherche du regard. Il apparaît à l'autre bout d'un couloir et tu ne vois plus que lui...<br>-C'est toi que j'ai dans mes bras et c'est toi que je veux !... qu'importe le type dont tu parles !  
>-Je te parle d'Harry Potter, Drago.<em>

C'est pour cela qu'à la place, il reprit de sa voix froide et trainante :  
>-Alors tu vois, pour une fois, c'est toi qui me seras redevable.<br>-Oh. OK. Mais enfin tu es sur ? Je veux dire... je n'ai pas envie que le fantôme de ton parrain vienne me hanter et me gratifier de ses propos sarcastiques pour le reste de ma vie parce que je lui prend ces affaires.  
>Le jeune Malfoy sourit tristement.<br>-Oh, cela serait bien lui. Mais il ne reviendra pas, Potter. Il ne reviendra pas...  
>-Tu devais l'aimer beaucoup.<br>-Bien sur que oui ! Il m'a presque élevé ! C'était un second père pour moi, tu peux comprendre ça ?  
>Drago réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et à qui. Il soupira :<br>-Je vais te laisser. Passe de bonnes vacances, Potter.  
>-Attend, je...<br>Mais la porte de l'appartement se referma. Alors Harry se décida à ouvrir le carton. Une biche en origami s'en échappa et trottina sur la table. Une liasse de lettres, à l'écriture indubitablement féminine et une photo qui représentait Severus riant avec Lilly, c'était tout ce que la boîte contenait. Mais pour Harry c'était un véritable trésor.  
>Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer.<br>-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis redevable, Drago. Mais espèce d'imbécile, je te dis merci comment maintenant que tu es parti ?  
>Comme personne ne lui répondit, le Survivant se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. Il soupira :<br>-Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens...

888

_Plusieurs mois plus tard _

Alors que Blaise Zabini répertoriait les potions dans la salle du professeur, Ron discutait avec Drago Malfoy.  
>-Cela fait deux ans qu'on vient tous les mois pour inspecter tes stocks... ils ne se lasseront jamais au ministère ?<br>-Je suis un Mangemort, Wesleay. Dans dix ans, tu viendras encore. A moins que je ne me sois jeté dans le lac, poussé par le manque d'intelligence de mes élèves.  
>Blaise se permit de rire avant de noter :<br>-Oh, il te manque un flacon de sang de salamandre.  
>-Neville est venu m'en prendre un. Il y a deux semaines. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais lui fournir d'ingrédient, veux-tu ?<br>-Le sang de salamandre n'est pourtant pas dangereux.  
>-Ne sous-estime pas Neville. Il a fait exploser la moitié d'une des serres. J'entends encore Percy lui faire son sermon. Un long sermon indubitablement ennuyeux... Et en parlant du directeur de notre chère école, Bibine va être remplacée pour des raisons familiales. Son frère malade, si j'ai bien compris. Vous savez quelque chose ?<br>Ron hocha la tête :  
>-Oh oui ! C'est un moldu mais il va...<br>-Je te parle du futur professeur, Wesleay !  
>Le rouquin regarda furtivement Blaise et secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Drago pesta :<br>-Avec ma veine, ça sera encore un membre de ta famille...  
>-Hein ? » demanda l'Auror avec un manque flagrant de répartie.<br>-Percy qui est directeur, les jumeaux -que je ne vois pas mais dont je supporte les créations... inventives-, Charly qui vient donner des cours de soins aux créatures magiques deux fois par trimestre, toi tous les mois... alors pourquoi pas Ginny !  
>-Rassure-toi, elle reste attaquante chez les Harpies.<br>-Je suppose en effet que je dois me sentir soulagé. Mais mon cours va bientôt commencer, messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas. Oh Blaise j'oubliais toutes civilités : comment va Hermione ?  
>-Le terme est dans un peu moins de quinze jours, elle est juste fatiguée et impatiente. Et l'idée d'être père dans moins de deux semaines à quelque chose de... perturbant. Enfin, le mois prochain tu auras la joie de rencontrer mon remplaçant.<br>-Du moment que ce n'est pas Potter.  
>Comme Ron regardait ses pieds, Drago insista :<br>-Ce n'est pas Potter n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Non-non-non-non ! » S'empressa d'affirmer Ron. « Une jeune femme, ancienne Serdaigle... un prénom en A...<br>-Rappelle-moi comment tu es devenu Auror, Weasley... ? A dans deux mois, Blaise ?  
>Blaise ria :<br>-Je compte bien voir le parrain de mon enfant autrement que dans le cadre de mon travail.  
>-Bien sur que je passe dimanche pour le café. Sombre crétin.<br>Comme les deux hommes se levaient pour partir, Drago lança :  
>-Oh, Weasley... embrasse Pansy pour moi, dis lui qu'elle me manque et que je pense à elle et...<br>-Je lui passerai le bonjour oui. » Coupa Ron avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Pour le reste, tu peux crever. »  
>-Les amis ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... » dramatisa Drago dans une pose théâtrale.<br>Une fois les membres du Ministère partis, Drago se rassit à son bureau. Pansy avec Ron... cela lui avait fait un sacré choc. Enfin, comme se plaisait à dire cette dernière : Weasley est un Sang-Pur et il parle le fourchelang. En fait, ce qu'elle disait réellement était que Weasley était un Sang-Pur, qu'il parlait le fourchelang et qu'il était un dieu du sexe.  
>Mais Drago préférait éviter de retenir cette dernière information.<p>

888

Le nouveau professeur devait arriver ce lundi. Mu par un mauvais pressentiment qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, Drago avait passé le samedi et le dimanche dans les cachots à raturer rageusement les copies des secondes années en ce demandant s'il pouvait descendre au « J » voir au « K » sans que Percy ne fasse un scandale. Par Morgane ! Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être _aussi_ mauvais, non ?  
>Neville avait tout de même réussi à le tirer de ses appartements pour qu'ils assistent au match des Gryffondor contre les Serdaigles. Le moral de Drago était remonté un peu en voyant les Gryffons battu 260 à 280.<br>C'est néanmoins d'une humeur glaciale qu'il se rendit au petit déjeuner le lundi matin. Peut être parce que le portrait de Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas d'aller de tableaux en tableaux en chantonnant que c'était le premier jour du reste de sa vie.  
>Alors quand Drago vit que Harry Potter était assis entre Neville et madame Pomfresh avec qui il discutait joyeusement, il eu envie de partir s'enfermer dans les cachots pour se faire livrer son thé. Et au moins deux bouteilles d'Odgen's Old Firewhisky.<br>Il monta néanmoins sur l'estrade et s'attabla sans un mot. Neville lui sourit et commença à raconter à Harry :  
>-Mon premier cours était avec des premières années de Serdaigle et j'étais un peu intimidé, mais quand je les ai vu arriver blancs et silencieux, je me suis posé des questions. C'est Amanda qui a éclaté en sanglot la première alors que je leur expliquais le programme. Et le petit Marius a suivi... je leur ai demandé ce qui se passait et... » Neville eu d'un rire franc et agréable « ...et ils m'apprirent qu'ils avaient eu cours avec le professeur Malfoy.<br>Le jeune professeur de botanique prit alors un air sérieux et une voix froide :  
>-Drago Malfoy, votre professeur de potions. Je ne supporte pas les chuchotements et les commérages. Regardez bien cette marque sur mon bras. Maintenant regardez la paire de menottes accrochée au mur que Rusard a eu l'amabilité de me fournir. Vous les avez vu ? Bien. Je connais des sortilèges douloureux et sournois, ne l'oubliez jamais. La recette est inscrite au tableau, vous avez deux heures.<br>Neville soupira : j'ai du passer la moitié de mon cours à les rassurer et envoyer une dizaine d'élèves à l'infirmerie pour que Poppy leur donne du chocolat ! Il rend même nerveux les septièmes années et pourtant on n'est guère plus vieux qu'eux...  
>Harry se mis à rire lui aussi, à tel point qu'il du reposer la tasse de café noir qu'il tenait sous peine de la renverser. C'est à ce moment que Percy demanda le silence. Fierce murmura « pourvu qu'il soit moins long que la dernière fois... » et le discours commença. Un long discours comme seuls ceux qui font de la politique savent les écrire. Un discours sur l'amitié entre les maisons, la Grande Guerre, le Survivant, la beauté du quidditch et les feuilles mortes qui rougeoyaient le parc cet automne.<br>Harry n'avait pas tout suivi, mais quand enfin Percy se tu, il se leva pour saluer les élèves sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

888

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et Harry regardait le plafond au dessus de son lit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'enseigner le quidditch était plus fatiguant que de courir après des Mangemorts en fuite. Il était courbaturé et s'écroulait dans son lit neuf heures du soir à peine sonné. Mais doucement, il prenait le rythme.  
>Comme sa montre indiquait dix heures, il se releva, s'habilla et partit dans les couloirs de l'école. Neville lui avait dit que Drago passait souvent ses insomnies à les arpenter.<p>

_-Des insomn__ies ?__  
><em>_-Je... je ne devais pas en parler... Bon. De temps en temps, quand il est vraiment à bout, je lui fourni de quoi concocter__ une potion de Goutte du mort-vivant__.__  
><em>_-Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ?__  
><em>_-Il supporte ma présence et on discute de temps en temps. Mais je __ne pense pas qu'il me considère comme un proche. Même Blaise n'arrive pas à le faire parler._

Harry se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Le ciel était clair et le printemps était dans l'air. Le long des couloirs, il se rappelait ses échappées nocturnes avec Hermione et Ron... et la crainte de tomber sur Rusard ou pire : le professeur Rogue.  
>Appuyé au parapet, il admirait la vue sur la forêt Interdite et la cabane d'Hagrid quand, comme surgit du passé, une voix cinglante lui annonça :<em><br>« 30 points en moins p__our Gryffondor ! »_.  
>Harry sursauta et se retourna pour regarder la silhouette qui se rapprochait. Il eu un sourire en coin :<br>-Je suis professeur, Drago...  
>-Oh. C'est toi, Potter.<br>-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais lorsque c'est un Serdaigle ?  
>-Le seul endroit où tu peux trouver un Serdaigle après le couvre-feu, c'est la bibliothèque, Potter.<br>Harry se mit à rire. L'héritier Malfoy eu mal : il avait fuit ce rire durant cinq longues années. Ce rire et ces yeux verts si intenses. Il se réfugia derrière un haussement de sourcil narquois.  
>-Ce n'était pas censé être drôle.<br>-C'est la situation qui l'est. Tu te rends compte que je dois venir jusqu'ici pour avoir la chance de te croiser ! Et encore, tu as passé quinze jours à m'éviter.  
>-Tu rêves, Potter : je ne construis pas ma vie autour de ta personne.<br>-Tu es vraiment odieux et insupportable, Drago.  
>Mais Harry lui souriait. Malfoy cru qu'on le poignardait. Il se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération :<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?  
>-Te remercier pour la boite en carton.<br>-Ce n'était que des bouts de papiers...  
>-C'est un bout de ma famille. Un bout de mon passé. Tu voulais que je te sois redevable : tu as gagné.<br>-Oublie ça, Potter. Oublie ça et fous le camp.  
>-De la tour d'astronomie ? Ou de Poudlard ?<br>La voix du Survivant n'était plus moqueuse. Il était sérieux et scrutait son visage dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le regard que Drago lui envoya aurait pu tuer. Harry ne s'en soucia pas et devant le mutisme de son collègue, s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.  
>-Je vais te faire une confession, moi aussi. Je suis amoureux. Ouais, je suis tombé amoureux quand j'avais seize ans. D'un Serpentard odieux et insupportable. En fait non. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux. Je me suis cassé la gueule dans ses yeux trop gris et j'ai jamais pu me relever. Mais à l'époque, tu avais Théo.<br>Drago ferma les yeux : il avait eu Théo oui, mais Théo l'avait quitté. Et il était parti avec ce foutu australien à l'accent imbuvable...  
>-Quel petit con celui-là... se barrer avec le premier joueur de quidditch venu...<br>-C'était le capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Australie, Drago.  
>-Aucune différence.<br>Un long silence s'installa et finalement Drago s'assit à côté du Survivant.  
>-Je ne veux plus avoir mal, Potter. Plus jamais.<br>-On a toujours mal Drago. Même quand on aime. Surtout quand on aime.  
>-Alors je ne veux plus aimer personne.<br>-Même moi ?  
>-Surtout pas toi.<br>Un autre silence.  
>-Et si j'arrive à discipliner mes cheveux ?<br>Drago se mit à rire. Un rire qui ne s'arrêta pas avant longtemps. Pas avant que les lèvres d'Harry ne se pose sur celles du blond.

FIN


End file.
